Descendants of the U.S. Presidents
NOTE: This article is article is under construction. It is using information from Wikipedia. It will soon be fully formatted. This article compiles the descendencies of the 43 U.S. Presidents. George Washington 1. George Washington (1732-1799) + m. Martha Dandridge Custis (1731-1802) John Adams 1. John Adams (1835-1826) + m. Abigail Smith (1844-1818) 2. Abigail Adams Smith (1765-1813) + m. William Stephens Smith 3. Unknown Smith 3. Unknown Smith 3. Unknown Smith 3. Unknown Smith 2. John Quincy Adams (1767-1848) + m. Louisa Catherine Johnson Adams (1775-1852) 3. George Washington Adams (1801-1829) 4. Jacob Adams (1826-?) + m. Julia 5. Hoxsie Adams (?-1910) 5. Peter Adams 5. James Adams 5. Phillip Adams 5. Julie Adams 5. George Adams 5. Jackla Adams 3. John Adams II (1803-1834) + m. Mary Catherine Hellen 3. Unnamed Adams (1806-1806) 3. Charles Francis Adams, Sr. (1807-1886) + m. Abigail Brown Brooks 4. Brooks Adams (1848-1927) 4. Charles Francis Adams, Jr. (1835-1915) 5. Charles Francis Adams III (1866-1954) + m. Frances Lovering 6. Charles Francis Adams IV (1910-1999) + m. Margaret Stockton 7. Abigail Adams + m. James C. Manny 7. Alison Adams + m. Paul G. Hagan 7. Charles Francis Adams V 7. Timothy Adams 8. Ten grandchildren of Charles IV 9. Eighteen great grandchildren of Charles IV + m. Beatrice D. Penati 6. Catherine Adams 4. Henry Brooks Adams (1838-1918) 4. John Quincy Adams II (1833-1894) + m. Frances Cadwalader Crowninshield 3. Louisa Catherine Adams (1811-1812) 2. Susanna Adams (1768–1770) 2. Charles Adams (1770-1800) + m. Sally Smith 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 2. Thomas Boylston Adams (1772-1832) + m. Ann Harold 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 3. Unknown Adams 2. Elizabeth Adams (1775-1775) Thomas Jefferson 1. Thomas Jefferson (1742-1826) + m. Martha Wayles (1748-1782) 2. Martha Jefferson (1772-1836) + m. Thomas Mann Randolph, Jr. 3. Anne Cary Randolph (1791-1826) 3. Thomas Jefferson Randolph (1792-1875) + m. Jane Hollins Nicholas 3. Ellen Wayles Randolph (1794-1795) 3. Ellen Wayles Randolph (1796-1876) + m. Joseph Coolidge 3. Cornelia Jefferson Randolph (1799-1871) 3. Virginia Jefferson Randolph (1801-1882) 3. Mary Jefferson Randolph (1803-1876) 3. James Madison Randolph (1806-1834) 3. Benjamin Franklin Randolph (1808-1871) 3. Meriwether Lewis Randolph (1810-1837) + m. Elizabeth Martin 3. Septimia Anne Randolph (1814-1887) 3. George Wythe Randolph (1818-1867) + m. Mary Elizabeth Adams (1830–1871) 2. Jane Randolph Jefferson (1774-1775) 2. Unnamed Son (1777-1777) 2. Mary Jefferson (1778-1804) + m. John Wayles Eppes 3. Unnamed Eppes (1800-1800) 3. Francis Wayles Eppes (1804-?) 3. Unnamed Daughter (1804-1804) 2. Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson (I) (1780-1781) 2. Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson (II) (1782-1784) + m. Sally Hemings (1773-1835) and had alleged children: 2. Tom Hemings (1790-?) 2. Harriet Hemings (I) (1795-1797) 2. Beverly Hemings (1798-?) + m. Unknown 3. Unknown Hemings 2. Thenia? Hemings (1799-1802) 2. Harriet Hemings (II) (1801-?) + m. Unknown 2. Madison Hemings (1805-1877) + m. Mary Hughes McCoy 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 2. Eston Hemings (1808-1856) + m. Julia Ann Isaacs 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings James Madison 1. James Madison (1751-1836) + m. Dorothea Dandrige Payne (1748-1849) James Monroe 1. James Monroe (1758-1831) + m. Elizabeth Kortright (1768-1830) 2. Eliza Kortright Monroe (1786-1840 + m. George Hay 3. Unknown Hay 2. James Spence Monroe (1799–1801) 2. Maria Hester Monroe (1803–1850) + m. Samuel Lawrence Gouverneur 3. James Monroe Gouverneur 3. Elizabeth Kortright Gouverneur 3. Samuel Laurence Gouverneur, Jr. John Quincy Adams See section on his father, John Adams which includes his descendents. Andrew Jackson 1. Andrew Jackson (1767-1845) + m. Rachel Donelson Robards Jackson (1767-1828) Martin Van Buren 1. Martin Van Buren (1782-1862) + m. Hannah Hoes (1783-1819) 2. Abraham Van Buren (1807-1873) + m. Angelica Singleton (1818-1877) 3. Rebecca Van Buren (1840-1840) 3. Singleton Van Buren (1841-?) 2. John Van Buren (1810-1866) + m. Elizabeth Van der Poel (1810-1844) 2. Martin Van Buren, Jr. (1812-1855) 2. Unnamed Son (1814-1814) 2. Smith Thompson Van Buren (1817-1876) (had 7 children) + m. Ellen King James + m. Henrietta Eckford Irving 2. Unnamed Daughter William Henry Harrison 1. William Henry Harrison + m. Anna Tuthill Symmes (1775-1864) 2. Elizabeth Bassett Harrison (1796-1846) + m. John Cleves Short 2. John Cleves Symmes Harrison (1798-1830) + m. Clarissa Pike 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 2. Lucy Singleton Harrison (1800-1826) + m. David K. Este 3. Unknown Este 2. William Henry Harrison, Jr. (1802-1838) + m. Jane Findlay Irwin 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 2. John Scott Harrison (1804-1878) + m1. Lucretia Knapp Johnson 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison + m2. Elizabeth Ramsey Irwin 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Benjamin Harrison + m1. Caroline Lavinia Scott Harrison 4. Russell Benjamin Harrison (1854-1936) + m. May Angeline Saunders 4. Mary Harrison (1858-1930) + m. James Robert McKee 5. Unknown McKee 5. Unknown McKee 4. Unnamed Daughter (1861-1861) + m2. Mary Dimmick 4. Elizabeth Harrison (1897-1955 + m. James Blaine Walker 5. Jane Harrison Walker + m. Newell Garfield 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 2. Benjamin Harrison (1806-1840) + m1. Louisa S. Bonner 3. Unknown Harrison + m2. Mary Raney 3. Unknown Harrison 3. Unknown Harrison 2. Mary Symmes Harrison (1809-1842) + m. John Henry Fitzhugh Thornton 3. Unknown Thornton 2. Carter Bassett Harrison (1811–1839) + m. Mary Anne Sutherland 3. Unknown Harrison 2. Anna Tuthill Harrison (1813–1865) + m. William Henry Harrison Taylor 2. James Findlay Harrison (1814–1819) John Tyler 1. John Tyler, Jr. (1790-1862) + m. Letitia Christian (1790-1842) 2. Mary Tyler (1815-1848) + m. Henry Lightfoot Jones 3. Unknown Jones 3. Unknown Jones 3. Unknown Jones 2. Robert Tyler (1816-1877) + m. Elizabeth Priscilla Cooper 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 2. John Tyler III (1819-1896) + m. Martha Rochelle 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 2. Letitia Tyler (1821-1907) + m. James Semple 2. Elizabeth Tyler (1823-1850) + m. William Nevison Waller 3. Unknown Waller 3. Unknown Waller 3. Unknown Waller 3. Unknown Waller 3. Unknown Waller (1850-?) 2. Anne Contesse Tyler (1825–1825) 2. Alice Tyler Denison (1827–1854) + m. Henry Mandeville Denison 3. Unknown Denison 3. Unknown Denison 2. Tazewell Tyler (1830-1874 + m1. Unknown + m2. Unknown (had 2 or 7 children) + m2. Unknown (a slave; this is disputed) 2. John William Dunjee (1833-1903) + m3. Julia Gardiner (1820-1889) 2. David Gardiner Tyler (1846-1927) + m. Mary Morris Jones 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 2. John Alexander Tyler (1848-1883) + m. Sarah Griswold Gardiner 3. Unknown Tyler 2. Julia Tyler (1849-1871) + m. William H. Spencer 3. Unknown Spencer 2. Lachlan Tyler (1851-1902) + m. Georgia Powell 2. Lyon Gardiner Tyler (1853-1935) + m1. Annie Baker Tucker 3. John Tyler 3. Elizabeth Gilmour Tyler 3. Julia Gardiner Tyler + m2. Sue Ruffin 3. Lyon Gardiner Tyler Jr. 3. Harrison Ruffin Tyler (1928- ) + m. Frances Payne Bouknight 3. Henry Tyler 2. Robert Fitzwalter Tyler (1856-1927) + m. Fannie Glenn 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 2. Pearl Tyler (1860-1947) + m. Major William Mumford Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis James Knox Polk 1. James Knox Polk (1795-1849) + m. Sarah Childress (1803-1891) Zachary Taylor 1. Zachary Taylor (1784-1850) + m. Margaret Mackall Smith (1788-1852) 2. Anne Margaret Mackall Taylor (1811-1875) + m. Robert C. Wood 3. Unknown Wood 3. Unknown Wood 3. Unknown Wood 3. Unknown Wood 3. Unknown Wood 2. Sarah Knox Taylor (1814-1835) + m. Jefferson Finis Davis (1808-1889) 2. Octavia Pannel Taylor (1816-1820) 2. Margaret Smith Taylor (1819–1820) 2. Mary Elizabeth Taylor (1824-1909) + m1. Major William Wallace Smith Bliss (1815-1883) + m2. Philip Dandridge 2. Richard Taylor (1826-1879) + m. Louise Marie Myrthe Bringier (?-1875) 3. Richard Tyler, Jr. 3. Zachary Taylor 3. Louise Taylor 3. Elizbeth Taylor 3. Myrthe Taylor Millard Fillmore 1. Millard Fillmore (1800-1874) + m1. Abigail Powers (1798-1853) 2. Millard Powers Fillmore (1828-1889) 2. Mary Abigail Fillmore (1832-1854) + m2. Caroline Carmichael (1813-1881) Franklin Pierce 1. Franklin Pierce (1804-1869) + m. Jane Means Appleton (1806-1863) 2. Franklin Pierce, Jr. (1836–1836) 2. Frank Robert Pierce (1839–1843) 2. Benjamin Pierce (1841–1853) James Buchanan 1. James Buchanan (1791-1868) Abraham Lincoln 1. Abraham Lincoln (1809-1665) + m. Mary Ann Todd (1818-1882) 2. Robert Todd Lincoln (1843-1926) + m. Mary Harlan 3. Mary Lincoln (1869-1938) 3. Abraham Lincoln II (1873-1890) 3. Jessie Harlan Lincoln (1875-1948) + m. Warren Beckwith 4. Mary Lincoln Beckwith (1898-1975) 4. Robert Todd Lincoln Beckwith (1904-1985) + m1. Hazel Holland Wilson + m2. Annamarie Hoffman + m3. Margaret Fristoe + m1. Frank Edward Johnson + m2. Robert J. Randolf 2. Edward Baker Lincoln (1846-1850) 2. William Wallace Lincoln (1850-1862) 2. Thomas Lincoln (1853-1871) Andrew Johnson 1. Andrew Johnson (1808-1875) + m. Eliza McCardle (1810-1876) 2. Martha Johnson (1828-1901)]] + m. David T. Patterson 2. Charles Johnson (1830-1863) 2. Mary Johnson (1832-1883) + m. Daniel Stover 3. Unknown Stover 3. Unknown Stover 3. Unknown Stover + m. William Brown 2. Robert Johnson (1834-1869) 2. Andrew Johnson, Jr. (1852-1879) + m. Bessie May Kumbaugh Ulysses Simpson Grant :1. Ulysses Simpson Grant (1822-1885) :+ m. Julia Boggs Dent (1825-1902) :---2. Frederick Dent Grant (1850-1912) :---+ m. Ida Marie Honoré (1854-1930) :------3. Julia Grant (1876-?) :------3. Ulysses Simpson Grant III (1881-1968) :------+ m. Edith Root (1878-1962) :---------4. Edith Grant :---------4. Clara Frances Grant :---------4. Julia Grant :---2. Ulysses Simpson Grant, Jr. (1852-1929) :---+ m1. Fannie Josephine Chaffee (1857-1909) :------3. Miriam Grant (1881-?) :------3. Chaffee Grant (1883-?) :------3. Julia Grant (1885-?) :------3. Fannie Grant (1889-?) :------3. Ulysses Simpson Grant IV (1893-1977) :------+ m. Matilda :------+ m. Frances Dean :---+ m2. America Workman Will, no children together :---2. Ellen Wrenshall Grant (1855-1922) :---+ m1. Algernon Charles Frederick Sartoris (1851-1893) :------3. Unknown Sartoris :------3. Unknown Sartoris :------3. Unknown Sartoris :------3. Unknown Sartoris :---+ m2. Frank Hatch Jones (?-1922) :---2. Jesse Root Grant (1858-1934) :---+ m1. Elizabeth Chapman (1860-1942) :------3. Chapman Grant (1887-1983) :------+ m. Mabel Lillian Pennebacker :---------4. Ulysses Simpson Grant V (1920-?) :------3. Nellie Grant :---+ m2. Lillian Burns Wilkins Rutherford Birchard Hayes :1. Rutherford Birchard Hayes (1822-1893) :+ m. Lucy Ware Webb :---2. Birchard Austin Hayes (1853-1926) :---+ m. Mary Sherman :------3. Unknown Hayes :------3. Unknown Hayes :------3. Unknown Hayes :------3. Unknown Hayes :------3. Unknown Hayes :---2. James Webb Cook Hayes (1856-1934) :---+ m. Mary Otis Miller :---2. Rutherford Platt Hayes (1858-1927) :---+ m. Lucy Hayes Platt :------3. Unknown Hayes :------3. Unknown Hayes :------3. Unknown Hayes :---2. Joseph Thompson Hayes (1861-1863) :---2. George Crook Hayes (1864-1866) :---2. Fanny Hayes (1867-1950) :---+ m. Mary Eaton Smith :------3. Unknown Hayes :---2. Scott Russell Hayes (1871-1923) :---+ m. Maude Anderson :---2. Manning Force Hayes (1873–1874) James Abram Garfield :1. James Abram Garfield (1831-1881) :+ m. Lucretia Rudolph (1832-1918) :---2. Eliza Arabella Garfield (1860-1863) :---2. Harry Augustus Garfield (1863-1942) :---+ m. Belle Hartford Mason :------3. Unknown Garfield :------3. Unknown Garfield :------3. Unknown Garfield :------3. Unknown Garfield :---2. James Rudolph Garfield (1865-1950), 23rd U.S. Secretary of the Interior :---+ m. Helen Newel :------3. Unknown Garfield :------+ m. Unknown :---------4. Newell Garfield :---------+ m. Jane Harrison Walker (granddaughter of President Benjamin Harrison) :------3. Unknown Garfield :------3. Unknown Garfield :------3. Unknown Garfield :---2. Mary Garfield (1867-1947) :------+ m. Joseph Stanley-Brown :------3. Unknown Stanley-Brown :------3. Unknown Stanley-Brown :------3. Unknown Stanley-Brown :---2. Irvin McDowell Garfield (1870-1951) :---+ m. Susan Emmons :------3. Unknown Garfield :------3. Unknown Garfield :------3. Unknown Garfield :---2. Abram Garfield (1872-1958) :---+ m1. Sarah Granger :------3. Unknown Garfield :------3. Unknown Garfield :---+ m2. Helen Grannis :---2. Edward Garfield (1874-1876) Chester Alan Arthur :1. Chester Alan Arthur (1829-1886) :+ m. Ellen Lewis Herndon (1837-1880) :---2. William Lewis Arthur (1860-1863) :---2. Chester Alan Arthur, Jr. (1864-1937) :---+ m. Myra Townsend :------3. Unknown Arthur :---+ m. Rowena Graves :---2. Ellen Herndon Arthur (1871-1915) :---+ m. Charles Pinkerton Grover Cleveland 1st term * No children first term, bachelor, married Frances Clara Folsom during his first term. Alleged son of Grover Cleveland and Maria Crofts Halpin * Oscar Folsom Cleveland, (September 1874 - ?), adopted by James and Sarah King of Buffalo, New York before his fifth birthday; his name was changed to James E. King. Here, evidence becomes sketchy: he may have became a physician, died before the age of 30, and been buried in Warren, Pennsylvania. Benjamin Harrison See section on his grandfather, William Henry Harrison which includes his descendents. Stephen Grover Cleveland :1. Stephen Grover Cleveland (1837-1908) :+ m. Frances Clara Folsom (1864-1947) :---2. Ruth Cleveland (1891-1904) :---2. Esther Cleveland (1893-1980) :---+ m. Captain William Sydney Bence Bosanquet (1893-1966) :------3. Philippa Ruth Bosanquet (1920) :------+ m. Unknown Foot :------3. Unknown Bosanquet :---2. Marion Cleveland (1895-1977) :---+ m1. William Stanley Dell :------3. Unknown Dell :---+ m2. John Harlan Amen :------3. Unknown Amen :---2. Richard Folsom Cleveland (1897-1974) :---2. Francis Grover Cleveland (1903-1995) :---+ m. Alice Erdman William McKinley :1. William McKinley, Jr. (1843-1901) :+ m. Ida Saxton (1847-1907) :---2. Katherine McKinley (1871-1875) :---2. Ida McKinley (1873-1873) Theodore Roosevelt :1. Theodore Roosevelt, Jr. (1858-1919) :+ m1. Alice Hathaway Lee (1861-1884) :---2. Alice Lee Roosevelt (1884-1980) :---+ m. Nicholas Longworth (1869-1931), U.S. Speaker of the House :------3. Paulina Longworth (1925-1957) :------+ m. Alexander McCormick Sturm (1923-1951) :---------4. Joanna Mercedes Alessandra Sturm (1946) :+ m2. Edith Kermit Carow (1861-1948) :---2. Theodore Roosevelt, III (1887-1944) :---+ m. Eleanor Butler Alexander (1888-1960) :------3. Grace Green Roosevelt (1911-1993) :------+ m. William McMillan :------3. Theodore Roosevelt, IV (1914-2001) :------3. Cornelius Van Schaack Roosevelt (1915-1991) :------3. Quentin Roosevelt II (1919-1948) :------+ m. Frances Blanche Webb :---------4. Anna C. Roosevelt, archaeologist :---------4. Alexandra Roosevelt :---------4. Susan Roosevelt, Harvard Professor :---------+ m. William Floyd Weld (1945), 68th Governor of Massachusetts :------------5. David Weld :------------5. Ethel Weld :------------5. Mary Weld :------------5. Quentin Weld :------------5. Frances Weld :---2. Kermit Roosevelt (1889-1943) :---+ m. Belle Wyatt Willard (1896-1968) :------3. Kermit Roosevelt (1916-2000) :------+ m. Mary Lowe Gaddis :---------4. Kermit Roosevelt, Jr. :------------5. Kermit Roosevelt, III (1971) :---------4. Mark Roosevelt (1955) :---------+ m. Dorothy :------------5. Matthew Roosevelt :---------4. Jonathan Roosevelt :---------4. Anne Roosevelt :---------+ m. Unknown Mason :------3. Joseph Willard Roosevelt (1918-2008) :------3. Belle Wyatt Roosevelt (1919-1985) :------3. Dirck Roosevelt (1925-1943) :---2. Ethel Roosevelt (1891-1977) :---+ m. Dr. Richard Derby :------3. Richard Derby, Jr. (1914-1922) :------3. Edith Roosevelt Derby (1917-2008) :------+ m. Andrew Murray Williams (1916-1998) :---------4. Andrew Murray Williams, Jr. (1942-2004) :---------4. Richard Derby Williams (1944) :---------4. Sarah Gilmore Williams (1948) :---------+ m. Bruce K. Chapman (1934) :------------5. Adam Chapman :------------5. Andrew Chapman :------3. Sarah Alden Derby (1920-1999) :------3. Judith Quentin Derby (1923-1973) :---2. Archibald Bulloch Roosevelt (1894-1979) :---+ m. Grace Lockwood :------3. Archibald Bulloch Roosevelt, Jr. (1918–1990) :------+ m1. Katharine W. Tweed :---------4. Tweed Roosevelt (1942) :------+ m2. Selwa Showker :------3. Theodora Roosevelt :------3. Nancy Dabney Roosevelt (1923) :------3. Edith Kermit Roosevelt (1927-2003) :---2. Quentin Roosevelt (1897-1918) :---+ e. Flora Layne Whitney (1897-1986) 27. William Howard Taft :1. William Howard Taft (1857-1930) :+ m. Helen Louise Herron (1861-1943) :---2. Robert Alphonso Taft (1889-1953) :---+ m. Martha Wheaton Bowers :------3. William Howard Taft III (1915-1991) :---------4. William Howard Taft IV (1945) :------------5. William Howard Taft V :---------4. John Thomas Taft :------------5. Stephen Alexander Rinehart Taft :------3. Robert Alphonso Taft, Jr. (1917-1993) :------+ m. Blanca Duncan Noel :---------4. Robert Alphonso Taft III (1942) :---------+ m. Hope :---------4. Jonathan Duncan Taft :------3. Lloyd Bowers Taft I :---------4. Lloyd Bowers Taft II :------------5. Daniel Culley Taft :------------5. Virginia Taft :------------5. Bennett Stone Taft :---------4. Patricia Moore Taft :------3. Horace Dwight Taft (1925-1983) :---------4. John Godfrey Taft (1954) :---------4. Hugh Bancroft Taft-Morales (1957) :---------4. Horace Dutton Taft-Ferguson (1963) :---2. Helen Herron Taft (1891-1987) :---+ m. Frederick Johnson Manning :------3. Helen Taft Manning (1921) :------3. Caroline Manning (1925) :---2. Charles Phelps Taft II (1897-1983) :---+ m. Eleanor K. Chase :------3. Seth Chase Taft I (1923) :---------4. Frederick Irving Taft :---------4. Thomas Prindle Taft :---------4. Cynthia Bradley Taft :---------4. Seth Tucker Taft :------3. Eleanor Kellogg Taft :------3. Sylvia Howard Taft :------3. Lucia Chase Taft :------3. Cynthia Herron Taft :------3. Rosalyn Rawson Taft :------3. Peter Rawson Taft III :-----+ m. Diana Todd 28. Thomas Woodrow Wilson :1. Thomas Woodrow Wilson (1856-1924) :+ m1. Ellen Louise Axson (1860-1914) :---2. Margaret Woodrow Wilson (1886-1944) :---2. Jessie Woodrow Wilson (1887-1933) (August 28, 1887 – January 15, 1933) :---+ m. Francis Sayre :------3. Unknown Sayre :------3. Unknown Sayre :------3. Unknown Sayre :---2. Eleanor Randolph Wilson (1889-1967) :---+ m. William Gibbs McAdoo :------3. Ellen Wilson McAdoo (1915-1946) :------3. Mary Faith McAdoo (1920-1988) :+ m2. Edith Bolling Galt (1872-1961) 29. Warren Gamaliel Harding :1. Warren Gamaliel Harding (1865-1923) :+ m. Florence Mabel Kling (1860-1924) Alleged daughter of Warren Harding and Nan Britton * Elizabeth Ann Britton (October 22, 1919 – November 17, 2005) ** m. Henry Blaesing, 3 children 30. John Calvin Coolidge, Jr. :1. John Calvin Coolidge, Jr. (1872-1933) :+ m. Grace Anna Goodhue (1879-1957) :---2. John Coolidge (1906-2000) (has 3 grandchildren, 2 great-grandchildren) :---+ m. Florence Trumbull :------3. Unknown Coolidge :------3. Unknown Coolidge :---2. Calvin Coolidge, Jr. (1908-1924) 31. Herbert Clark Hoover :1. Herbert Clark Hoover (1874-1964) :+ m. Lou Henry (1874-1944) :---2. Herbert Clark Hoover, Jr. (1903-1969) :---+ m. Margaret Watson :------3. Unknown Hoover :------3. Unknown Hoover :------3. Unknown Hoover :---2. Allan Henry Hoover (1907-1993) :---+ m. Margaret Coberly :------3. Unknown Hoover :------3. Unknown Hoover :------3. Unknown Hoover Unknown in tree: :---------4. Margaret Hoover (1977) 32. Franklin Delano Roosevelt :1. Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945) :+ m. Anna Eleanor Roosevelt (1884-1962) :---2. Anna Eleanor Roosevelt (1906-1975) :---+ m1. Curtis Bean Dall (1896-1991) :------3. Anna Eleanor Dall (1927) :------+ m. Van H. Seagraves :---------4. Nicholas Delano Seagraves :---------4. David Delano Seagraves :---------4. Children of Nicholas or David :------------5. Delano Seagraves :------------5. Haven Seagraves :------------5. Lucy Seagraves :------------5. Dana Seagraves :---------4. Anna Eleanor Seagraves :---------+ m. Unknown Fierst :------------5. Sophie Fierst :------------5. Simon Fierst :------3. Curtis Roosevelt Dall (1930) :------+ m1. Robin H. Edwards :---------4. Julianna Roosevelt (1952) :------------5. Nicholas B. Roosevelt :------+ m2. Ruth W. Sublette :------+ m3. Jeanette Schlottman :------+ m4. Marina :---+ m2. Clarence John Boettiger, 1 child, divorced :------3. John Roosevelt Boettiger (1939) (he has 7 grandchildren) :---------4. Adam Boettiger :---------4. Sara Boettiger :---------4. Joshua Boettiger :---------4. Paul Boettiger :---+ m3. James Addison Halstead :---2. James Roosevelt (1907-1991) (debate: 3 or 7 children total) :---+ m1. Betsey Maria Cushing (1908-1998) :------3. Kate Roosevelt :------3. Sarah Roosevelt :---+ m2. Romelle Theresa Schneider :------3. Unknown Roosevelt :------3. Unknown Roosevelt :------3. Unknown Roosevelt :---+ m3. Gladys Irene Kitchenmaster Owens :------3. Unknown Roosevelt (adopted) :---+ m4. Mary Lena Winskill :------3. Unknown Roosevelt Unknown where these 5 children fit into the tree: James Jr., Michael, H. Delano, Anne and Rebecca. :---2. Franklin Roosevelt (1909-1909) :---2. Elliott Roosevelt (1910-1990) :---+ m1. Elizabeth Browning Donner (?-1980) :------3. William Donner Roosevelt (1931-2003) :---+ m2. Ruth Josephine Googins (?-1974) :------3. Ruth Chandler Roosevelt (1934) :------3. Elliott Roosevelt, Jr. (1936) :------3. David Boynton Roosevelt (1942) :---+ m3. Faye Margaret Emerson (1917-1983) :---+ m4. Minnewa Bell Burnside Gray Ross (?-1983) :---+ m5. Patricia Peabody Whitehead :------3. Livingston Delano Roosevelt (1962-1962) :---2. Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Jr. (1914-1988) :---+ m1. Ethel du Pont (1916-1965) :------3. Franklin Delano Roosevelt, III (1938) :------+ m. Grace R. Goodyear :---------4. Phoebe Louisa Roosevelt (1965) :---------4. Nicholas Martin Roosevelt (1966) :---------4. Amelia Roosevelt (1966) :------3. Christopher du Pont Roosevelt (1941) :---+ m2. Suzanne Perrin, 2 children, divorced :---+ m3. Felicia Schiff Warburg Sarnoff, no children, divorced :---+ m4. Patricia Luisa Oakes, 1 child, divorced :---+ m5. Linda McKay Stevenson Weicker, no children :---3. John Aspinwall Roosevelt (1916-1981) :---+ m1. Anne Lindsay Clark (1916-1973) :------4. Haven Clark Roosevelt :------4. Anne Sturgis Roosevelt (1942) :------4. Sara Delano Roosevelt (1946-1960) :------4. Joan Lindsay Roosevelt (1952-1997) :---+ m2. Irene Boyd McAlpin (1931) 33. Harry S Truman :1. Harry S Truman (1884-1972) :+ m. Elizabeth Virginia Wallace (1885-1982) :---2. Margaret Truman (1924-2008) :---+ m. Elbert Clifton Daniel Jr. (1912-2000) :------3. Clifton Truman Daniel (1957) :------3. William Wallace Daniel (1959-2000) :------3. Harrison Gates Daniel (1963) :------3. Thomas Washington Daniel (1966) 34. Dwight David Eisenhower :1. Dwight David Eisenhower (1890-1969) :+ m. Mamie Geneva Doud (1896-1979) :---2. Doud Dwight Eisenhower (1917-1921) :---2. John Sheldon Doud Eisenhower (1922) :---+ m1. Barbara Jean Thompson :------3. Dwight David Eisenhower II (1948) :------+ m. Julie Nixon (1948) :---------4. Jennie Elizabeth Eisenhower (1978) :---------4. Alexander Richard Eisenhower (1980) :---------4. Melanie Catherine Eisenhower (1984) :------3. Barbara Anne Eisenhower (1949) :------3. Susan Elaine Eisenhower (1951) :------+ m. Roald Zinnurovich Sagdeev (1932) :------3. Mary Jean Eisenhower (1955) :---+ m2. Joanne Thompson 35. John Fitzgerald Kennedy :1. John Fitzgerald Kennedy (1917-1963) :+ m. Jacqueline Lee Bouvier (1929-1994) :---2. Daughter Kennedy (1956-1956) :---2. Caroline Bouvier Kennedy (1957) :---+ m. Edwin Arthur Schlossberg (1945) :-----3. Rose Kennedy Schlossberg (1988) :-----3. Tatiana Celia Kennedy Schlossberg (1990) :-----3. John Bouvier Kennedy Schlossberg (1993) :---2. John Fitzgerald Kennedy, Jr. (1960-1999) :---+ m. Carolyn Jeanne Bessette (1966-1999) :---2. Patrick Bouvier Kennedy (1963-1963) 36. Lyndon Baines Johnson :1. Lyndon Baines Johnson (1908-1973) :+ m. Claudia Alta Taylor (1912-2007) :---2. Lynda Bird Johnson (1944) :---+ m. Charles Spittal Robb (1939) :------3. Lucinda Desha Robb (1968) :------3. Catherine Lewis Robb (1970) :------3. Jennifer Wickliffe Robb (1978) :---2. Luci Baines Johnson (1947) :---+ m1. Patrick John Nugent (1943) :------3. Patrick Lyndon Nugent (1967) :------3. Nicole Marie Nugent (1970) :------3. Rebekah Johnson Nugent (1974) :------3. Claudia Taylor Nugent (1976) :---+ m2. Ian J. Turpin :+ Madeleine Duncan Brown (1925-2002) :---2. Steven Mark Brown (1950-1990 (alleged) 37. Richard Milhous Nixon :1. Richard Milhous Nixon (1913-1994) :+ m. Thelma Catherine Ryan (1912-1993) :---2. Patricia Nixon (1946) :---+ m. Edward Ridley Finch Cox (1946) :------3. Christopher Nixon Cox (1979) :---2. Julie Nixon (1948) :---+ m. Dwight David Eisenhower II (1948) (grandson of President Eisenhower) :------3. Jennie Elizabeth Eisenhower (1978) :------3. Alexander Richard Eisenhower (1980) :------3. Melanie Catherine Eisenhower (1984) 38. Gerald Rudolph Ford, Jr. :1. Gerald Rudolph Ford, Jr. (1913-2006)/Leslie Lynch King, Jr. :+ m. Elizabeth Anne Bloomer (1918) :---2. Michael Gerald Ford (1950) :---+ m. Gayle Ann Brumbaugh (1951) :------3. Sarah Joyce Ford (1979) :------+ m. Blake Goodfellow :---------4. Riley Ann Goodfellow (2001) :---------4. Ford William Goodfellow (2003) :---------4. Brady Michael Goodfellow (2005) :------3. Rebekah Elizabeth Ford (1982) :------+ m. Clay Cooke :------3. Hannah Gayle Ford (1985) :---2. John Gardner Ford (1952) :---+ m. Juliann Felando :------3. Christian Gerald Ford (1997) :------3. Jonathan August Ford (1999) :---2. Steven Meigs Ford (1956) :---2. Susan Elizabeth Ford (1957) :---+ m1. Charles Vance :------3. Tyne Mary Vance (1980) :------3. Heather Elizabeth Vance (1983) :---+ m2. Vaden Bales 39. James Earl Carter, Jr. :1. James Earl Carter, Jr. (1924) :+ m. Eleanor Rosalynn Smith (1927) :---2. John William Carter (1947) :---+ m1. Juliet Lanford :------3. Jason Carter :------3. Sarah Carter :---+ m2. Elizabeth Brasfield :---2. James Earl Carter III (1950) :---+ m1. Caron Griffin :------3. James Earl Carter IV :---+ m2. Ginger Hodges :------3. Unknow Carter :---+ m3. Becky Payne :---2. Donnell Jeffrey Carter (1952) :---+ m. Annette Jene Davis :---2. Amy Lynn Carter (1967) :---+ m. James Gregory Wentzel :------3. Hugo James Wentzel (1999) 40. Ronald Wilson Reagan :1. Ronald Wilson Reagan (1911-2004) :+ m1. Jane Wyman (1917-2007) :---2. Maureen Elizabeth Reagan (1941-2001) :---+ m1. John Filippone :---+ m2. David Sills :---+ m3. Dennis Revell :------3. Rita Mirembe (adopted) :---2. Michael Reagan (1945) (adopted) :---+ m1. Pamela Gail Putnam (1952) :---+ m2. Colleen Sterns :------3. Cameron Reagan :------3. Ashley Reagan :---2. Christine Reagan (1947-1947) :+ m2. Anne Frances Robbins (1921)/Nancy Davis :---2. Patricia Ann Reagan (1952) :---+ m. Paul Grilley :---2. Ronald Prescott Reagan (1958) :---+ m. Doria Palmieri 41. George Herbert Walker Bush :1. George Herbert Walker Bush (1924) :+ m. Barbara Pierce (1925) :---2. George Walker Bush (1946) :---+ m. Laura Lane Welch (1946) :------3. Barbara Pierce Bush (1981) :------3. Jenna Welch Bush (1981) :------+ m. Henry Chase Hager :---2. Pauline Robinson Bush (1949-1953) :---2. John Ellis Bush (1953) :---+ m. Columba Garnica Gallo :------3. George Prescott Bush (1976) :------+ m. Amanda Williams :------3. Noelle Lucila Bush (1977) :------3. John Ellis Bush, Jr. (1983) :---2. Neil Mallon Bush (1955) :---+ m1. Sharon Smith :------3. Lauren Bush (1984) :------3. Pierce Bush :------3. Ashley Bush :---+ m2. Maria Andrews :---2. Marvin Pierce Bush (1956) :---+ m. Margaret Conway Molster :------3. Marshall Bush (adopted) :------3. Walker Bush (adopted) :---2. Dorothy Bush (1959) :---+ m1. William LeBlond :------3. Sam LeBlond :------3. Ellie LeBlond :---+ m2. Robert P. Koch :------3. Robert Koch :------3. Gigi Koch 42. William Jefferson Clinton :1. William Jefferson Blythe III/William Jefferson Clinton (1946) :+ m. Hillary Diane Rodham (1947) :---2. Chelsea Victoria Clinton (1980) 43. George Walker Bush See father, above 44. Barack Hussein Obama :1. Barack Obama (1961) :+ m. Michelle Robinson (1964) :---2. Malia Obama (1999) :---2. Sasha Obama (2001) Statistics } |} Notes References * Bonnie Angelo, First Families: The Impact of the White House on Their Lives, ISBN 0060563567 * William A. Degregorio, The Complete Book of U.S. Presidents, Wings Books, 1991 * Doug Wead, All the President's Children: Triumph and Tragedy in the Lives of America's First Families, Atria Books, New York, 2003, ISBN 0-7434-4631-3 Further reading * Larry D. Underwood. All the President's Children, Dageford Publishing, 2002, ISBN 1886225850 (a children's book) * Quinn-Musgrove, Sandra L. and Kanter, Sanford, America's Royalty: All the President's Children, Olympic Marketing, ISBN 0313236453 External links * Lythgoes genealogy search Category:U.S. Presidents